Operative's Base
Operative's Base is the setting of Sparkplug, Strategic Landmine of the Damned and Mechanized Cooking Prophecy. It is split into three known floors, and floats high above the ground, giving it the alternate name "Flying Fortress". It was built by Operative, who lives in it along with the robots he made. Some members of the Zyborh family, including CeROBral and SentROB, also live in it. Apparently, most of it is made of solidified mercury; this suggests the place's temperature is quite cold. Lore Operative's Base used to be the home of Imman Zyborh, a mechanical genius, and his two children, Celeb and Sener. However, after various incidents, the place started floating up and roboticizing itself in order to hide the crimes that took place in it. After this, Operative took over the base for a rather long time. After the events of Sparkplug, CeROBral and SentROB were given the controls to the base. Locations Base Sewers The Base Sewers, unlike what one might expect, is actually located above the base, giving people in it a view of the sky. Because of rain, most of the sewers have been flooded. An excessive amount of boxes are scattered around the area. Most of the walls and floors are made of dark blue metals. Moss is growing in it. The location appears a couple of times in Sparkplug's story and also appears as a playable map in said game. It was, notably, the place where SentROB became a cyborg. Base Arena Base Arena is where most of the life in Operative's Base takes place. It shows up as a playable map in Sparkplug, where springs, conveyor belts, spikes and even a spinning laser show up as obstacles. A modified version of it also shows up as an "HUB World". It is located below Base Sewers, and is most likely the biggest floor. Many different places have been shown, including Vents, a Kitchen, a Teleporter Room and even bedrooms for its robotic inhabitants. Like Base Sewers, boxes are scattered around in it, but not in excessive quantities. Operative has a "laboratory" in it, which connects to Ruined Residence. Additionally, it is the location of Strategic Landmine of the Damned. Ruined Residence Ruined Residence is located below Base Arena and is the home of CeROBral and SentROB. Although it was most likely a nice place to live in at one point, it has been abandoned since a long time, and it is one hell of a mess now, with broken walls revealing mechanical walls, flickering lights, cobwebs, scattered tools, and various other signs that the place hasn't been cleaned up in a very long time. As with most floors, it appears as a playable map in Sparkplug. Mechanized Cooking Prophecy Locations The areas from Mechanized Cooking Prophecy are also part of Operative's Base, although they do not show up as playable maps in Sparkplug. *Bronze Bolt *Rose Resistor *Emerald Engine *Azure Axle *Diamond Diode *Diamond Diode Depths Saffron Screw is a bit of an oddity, since it seems to take place in another dimension. Whether or not it counts as part of Operative's Base is up to personal opinion. Trivia *Although Operative has other bases in places like the Moon (Lunar Base) or Europa (Europa Sea), these are not counted as part of Operative's Base due to not being directly connected to it. Category:Sparkplug Category:Poisonshot Category:Locations